1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hair curler rollers. Specifically, the present invention discloses a hair curler roller of improved design and which incorporates the features of a hardened plastic core combined with an outer foamable and satin covered material, and about which is engageable a clamp exhibiting inwardly directed and serrated teeth. In use, the curler roller is capable of being comfortably worn overnight, to provide a smooth curled appearance, and to prevent hair breakage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of hair curler rollers. The main purpose of such rollers is to provide a stylish curl without the incidence of frizzing, kinking and breakage of hair ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,945, issued to Roberson, discloses a hair roller cover with sewn-in silk, satin nylon or spandex flap slidable onto a standard hair roller. The hair roller cover includes four sections of fabric sewn together to construct a cylindrically-shaped cover, with a flap sewn into either side of the seams of the cylindrical shape. The main professed purpose of the roller cover is to prevent frizzing, kinking and hair breakage of the ends of hair.
Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0136421 A1, to Trent, teaches a hair curler support constructed of a flexible, resilient foam material and enclosed by a fabric cover to prevent hair strands from becoming ensnared by the foam material. The support is configured as a foam roller which is mounted on a relatively rigid core with the core having a bail attached thereto that fits over the roller to secure hair to the roller. The cover is attached by drawstrings positioned at the end of the cover. Preferably, the cover is porous and is made of a material such as satin, silk, rayon or polyester but is not limited to such materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,128, issued to Saxton, teaches a hair roller of multi-layer construction and in which all layers are soft and comfortable to allow the user to wear the hair rollers during sleeping. The hair roller includes an inner cellular foam layer, a compressible intermediate layer made of d-suede or velvet, and an outer layer made of satin or silk. The roller may also have a solid core. Chenille cord securing members extend from opposite ends of the cylindrical roller body to allow securing of the hair roller in place after a strand of hair has been wound on the roller body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,096, issued to Mbonisi, teaches a hair roller having a smooth outer surface and a resilient central core. A hair clip is coupled to the central core for substantially holding the hair wrapped around the central core.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,800, issued to Powers-McCarthy, teaches a permanent wave apparatus and process for curling hair and exhibiting a perm roller having a cylindrical outer surface with four equally-spaced longitudinal rows of outwardly projecting teeth positioned therearound. As the hair strands are wrapped around the roller, the rows of teeth act to provide additional compression of the hair by pressing it more firmly together between adjacent teeth with each rotation of the roller. Plastic slide clips serve to secure the first roller used to wrap a given section of hair to the scalp to provide increased volume of the resulting curl at the scalp, the plastic roller clips also being used to secure subsequently wrapped rollers in that section of hair to each other.